Rebel Without A Cause
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, this is an AU for Jimberly in which Jason is a bad boy, and he's new in Angel Grove, and Kimberly falls for him. It will have some dark themes, and I hope ya'll like. There will be no Tommy, I promise. XD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Power Rangers do not belong to me. Neither does anything else that is someone else's. This is an idea I got when I was working on a Jason/Kimberly video. I was using some scenes from **__A Bad Reflection On You__**. What if Jason was new in Angel Grove, and he was a bad boy? Would Kim still fall or him? There will be no Tommy, as I can't stand him for those new to my writing. This will be a WIP, even though I don't need any of those, sigh. Read on!**_

Rebel Without A Cause

By Julia

His motorcycle was red, with black flames. Jason Scott breezed in town, in front of his family's moving truck. Jason didn't know how they chosen to come to Angel Grove from San Francisco, but here they were. Jason's brown hair was in his eyes, and he had an earring in his ear. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a leather jacket, (which was black) a white tee shirt, and he had on heavy combat boots. He had a tattoo on his arm, it was a rose, with his mother's name underneath it. Jason had lost his mother when he was five. His father was incredibly distant now, and would barely talk to him. Jason didn't want to admit that he cared about it. Because he did. Jason couldn't get a bit of attention from him.

His father was driving the U-Haul, and his uncle Theo was driving their Honda Civic. Jason's whole life was in that U-Haul. Jason didn't want to be here. They had sold the house that he'd always lived in, and the memories of his mother had been in that house. Jason didn't want to stay in the crappy apartment they'd gotten. His dad didn't really go to work as regularly as he used to. Jason was used to it by now. Je was definitely a person who got what he wanted anyway. Jason stopped at a stoplight, and looked around. This place seemed to be a Norman Rockwell painting. That was the bad thing. He curled his lip in disgust. Jason didn't want to even go by the school. It was probably just as suburban as the rest of the town. It was a lot smaller than San Fran. That was a definite bad thing. He started up his foot on the bike again and they headed down the street again. Jason didn't even know where they were going to even put all of their stuff. Not that he'd cared about most of his stuff. Jason was not one to get into material possessions. He only had a few things that he really wanted to keep. They rumbled to a stop in the bad part of town.

Their apartment building was rundown, not that Jason was surprised. It's not like they had a lot of money to really afford something nice. He locked up his bike and took off his helmet. Jason tossed some of his hair out of his eyes. His wavy hair was down to his collarbone. He went to the U-Haul, and didn't say a word to his father. He knew that David didn't want to say anything to him anyway. Jason opened the back of the truck. They had movers, but honestly Jason didn't trust any of them. He grabbed his end table and headed up to the building. It wasn't going to keep anything out, it looked like it would fall over if the wind blew it funny. He pulled out keys, and opened up the door to the building. Jason didn't think he could live here without having a lock on his bedroom door. The rest of the building wasn't much better. They at least lived on the fourth floor, so it was less likely that they'd get robbed. Jason tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He didn't know how they were going to survive here. He opened the door to their apartment, his brown eyes taking in the worn apartment. They had appliances, though, Jason wasn't sure why. He headed for his bedroom, which was off the kitchen. He put his end table down, and his helmet on top. He wished they could have stayed in San Francisco.

Jason was supposed to help unload some things, but he decided to let the movers do it and grabbed up his helmet again. It was time to go and check out Angel Grove. Jason brushed past the movers and went back down the stairs. He grabbed his uncle and ignored his father. Jason hated him. Ever since he was five, his father had been incredibly standoffish with him. Jason was incredibly used to that. That was just how life went, and it was sad. That he was used to it, anyway. Jason's boots scuffed on the pavement as he headed to his bike. He checked his pockets. Yes, he had some joints. Jason was covered on that front. Then he slid onto his bike, his hair that wasn't in the helmet splayed out over his back. Jason wasn't going to let his dad talk him into getting it cut, either. Jason didn't care what his dad and possibly the school thought. It was his hair, and he'd grown it for three years. It was strong, too, he used long and strong shampoo. He liked to keep it nice. Jason got on the bike and tore off down the street. What was going on all up in here? Probably nothing.

The park was totally full of people. Kimberly Anne Hart loved this. It was always gorgeous in Angel Grove, Southern California at its best. Kimberly was sitting with her best friends, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Billy Mitchell, and Curtis Taylor, Zack's cousin. They were having a picnic, sandwiches, chips, cookies. That sort of thing. Kim had brought her guitar. She loved to play, and her friends loved to hear her. She was laughing and picking up a sandwich to eat when she saw a boy ride into a parking space on a bike. A motorcycle. Kimberly's breath caught. Her friends were talking, but she was focused on him. He was beautiful, he was so good looking. He looked to be a "bad boy" quote unquote, he was dressed in tight jeans, a leather jacket, a tight white tee shirt, and huge combat boots. Kimberly couldn't believe how chocolate his brown eyes were. He might be the hottest guy she'd ever seen. She didn't know if she was ever going to find one that was so hot. Kimberly had never had a boyfriend before. She had never really been interested in anyone before. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes on him. He was walking around the grass, and Kimberly was thinking he was new in town. He seemed to be looking at the park with fresh eyes.

Excusing herself, Kimberly got up, meaning to go over and introduce herself. Her hand ran over her jeans pocket, where her iPhone was. She was wearing a pair of pink jeans, relaxed fit, and a hot pink tee shirt. She had on a pair of red flats. She got up to him, a smile coming over her features. She was friendly, it was just how they all were. "Um, hi. You new to Angel Grove?" It was small enough that she knew he was. Kim wanted to offer her hand, but she wasn't sure if he was going to take it or not. Kimberly was doing her best not to drool openly, that would be incredibly embarrassing. Kimberly had to admit, he was even hotter in person. He had some stubble going on, too. That was incredibly hot. Kimberly said, "I'm Kimberly Hart, it's nice to meet you." She didn't know if he'd reply or not, but he was at least looking back at her. That was a good thing. Kimberly didn't know what else to say. She wanted him to say something back before she said anymore. Kimberly was not a shy girl. Kimberly wasn't a cheerleader anymore, but she had used to be. She had given it up to focus on gymnastics. That was her main focus. Besides school, that was. Not that she had straight As.

Amused, Jason looked at her. He didn't know if he should talk to her or not. Jason thought she was cute as hell, but he wasn't into serious, and this girl looked like that's all she was about. Jason ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't curly, but it was wavy. He had been growing it for three years. Got a trim once in awhile. He didn't want it any longer than it already was. Jason didn't know if he was going to be a regular in school. He skipped a lot. It's not as if he really cared about his grades. They were all over the place. Jason wasn't stupid, though. He was actually pretty smart. He just happened to get in trouble a lot. Jason wasn't exactly someone to worry about things like that. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a joint that could be mistaken for a cig. Jason pulled out a lighter, too. If this was a problem for her, she didn't show it. Jason gave her a glance. "I'm Jason." He said. He didn't offer anymore information than that. Jason didn't want to let anyone in if he didn't have to. It was just easier that way. It meant that he could keep things close to the vest. It was the way he wanted it. Jason wasn't opening himself up to more pain. He'd had enough in his life. He honestly couldn't handle anymore. He was at capacity. Jason gave her a smirk. "I am new to Angel Grove." He let his eyes roll when he said that. Jason could care less about this town. He would be out of here as soon as he could be.

Nothing about him screamed welcoming. That wasn't a surprise to her. Kimberly watched him with the joint, and she wondered if it was marijuana. Kimberly didn't do drugs herself, and she knew that her dad would kill her if she was around anyone who did. Kimberly had to admit, that even if he was doing them, that wasn't a deterrent from her being around him. Kimberly knew that was probably a bad thing. She would be getting herself into trouble. Kimberly kept her hazel eyes on him. "I can show you around, if you want." That was definitely true. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair, looking at his. She would love to play with it. It looked soft and luxurious. Kimberly didn't know if he'd let her. She was willing to bet that he wouldn't. She was taken with him already, and she knew that was a bad thing, too. Kimberly was going to have to watch herself. She wasn't going to like this if it ended up ugly. Kimberly didn't know if he would take her up on her offer or not. It was hard to tell. Jason seemed to be a closed off kind of person. Kimberly wasn't sure if she blamed him. This life could get tough. Kimberly hadn't been one to see it first hand, other than her parents divorcing and her mother moving to Paris.

"You don't want to take up with the likes of me, hon." Jason told her bluntly. This was so very true. He could tell that she was a good girl. She should go find someone else to be with. Jason wasn't going to be the one she took home to her parents. Jason wasn't a parents guy. He didn't even care about his own father. She looked really disappointed when he said that. Jason did his best to quell the feelings of guilt that he had when she made that look. He didn't know how to exit this situation. Jason wasn't used to having people talk to him. He was used to people staying away out of fear. Jason wasn't sure that he felt okay with hurting her feelings. He didn't. She seemed like a nice girl, and Jason wasn't a good guy, but he still didn't go out of his way to hurt girls. Jason took a puff of his own joint and appraised her. He wasn't going to get himself mixed up with her if he didn't have to. It would only end up with both of them being hurt. Jason wasn't one to get himself hurt. Jason ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to be having this conversation. There didn't seem to be a polite way out of it. Jason sighed. "You will only get in trouble if you go after me." That was also true, and Jason almost wished it wasn't. He would have loved to kiss her. She was unbelievably cute. The way her lips looked, Jason found himself licking his.

That should not have hurt to hear him say. But it did. Kimberly licked her lips when he licked his. She couldn't help it. He looked so _hot_ doing it. Kimberly mostly couldn't think when he was looking at her like that. Kimberly wasn't sure if she was making an impact or not. She hoped that she was. Kimberly really couldn't help herself. He was incredibly sexy. She had never felt like this before. Kimberly tucked her hair behind her ear. "You seem more than that to me." She said this honestly. Kimberly felt like she could see more to him. She just thought that someone just had to bring it out in him. She so wanted to be the one to bring it out in him. She really did. Kim tried not to let her heart fall when he let a laugh out. Kimberly folded her arms tightly. "You really have that kind of opinion about yourself? You'll never get anywhere with that kind of attitude." Kimberly said. That didn't make him laugh, but he did give her a smirk. Those seemed way too at home on his face. She really wanted to see him give a real, genuine smile. She wanted to see him lit up. Kimberly was hoping that he'd try it.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere." Jason replied, shrugging. Jason was only planning on going back to San Fran. This place was going to cramp his style. Jason puffed on his joint. He was enjoying talking about things with her, though. Even if he shouldn't. He should be backing away and finding his own spot of grass. Jason felt eyes on him. She had some of her friends there. Jason ran his hand along his hair again. He wasn't one to have friends. He supposed that he should have a couple. Maybe. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He didn't know if he was going to be able to extricate himself from this conversation. Not politely, and Jason was not actually wanting to hurt her. Why, he didn't know. Jason had never had feelings for anyone before. He didn't think that he was actually having them for this girl, but he could. Jason really had to watch that. She deserved more than he was. He could tell just by looking at her. Jason didn't want to be the one that ruined her. He'd been around the block a few times. More than once, too. Jason wasn't one to be exactly in love with sex, but he did like it. Jason didn't often have a want for it, but when he did, always was able to pick one up easily enough. "I'm useless. I already know that. It's what I'm used to."

Kimberly really felt bad about that. That he felt badly about himself. She thought that he should have a better outlook. You had to be confident. It was the best way to be. Kimberly said, "I'm so sorry, Jason. That you feel that way." She could tell that he wanted to exit this conversation. That wasn't good. Kimberly was afraid to see him walk away. She didn't want him to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bulk and Skull. They headed over to them, and she groaned. Kimberly didn't want them to come over here. That was the last thing she needed. Bulk and Skull were _always _hitting on her. She almost hoped that they did, though, because maybe Jason would defend her. Jason didn't look like the type who would do it, but maybe he would. Kimberly would like that. "Skull, go away." She said automatically. She didn't even wait for him to speak. Kimberly didn't want to listen to his spiel. It was always crude, and she didn't want to give him the shot to hit on her. Kimberly had known him since kindergarten, and him trying to hit on her was incredibly annoying. She couldn't handle it.

Jason looked at the new additions. They seemed like total tools, but they would be suitable for hanging out with. Jason watched as the one called Skull made a face at Kimberly. Jason let out a breath as he finished his joint and crushed out the roach. He really didn't know if he was going to stop him if he hit on Kimberly. Jason should, he supposed, but he wasn't exactly that guy. The one who did the come to the girl's rescue thing. Jason didn't want to be that guy. It was too much of a hassle. It meant you had to show up for things. Jason wasn't someone who did that kind of thing. "Jason." He said, as they eyed him up. Jason wasn't going to care if they were not into being friends with him. Jason didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He had cultivated his whole life that way. It was the easiest way to get himself from getting hurt. Jason folded his strong arms. He wasn't going to care about anyone in this town. Jason wasn't sure if they were going to keep their hands to themselves. Jason really hoped that they would. He was a black belt in four different kinds of martial arts, but it was supposed to teach you non violence. Jason didn't care sometimes. Jason would protect himself if he had to.

Skull smirked at Kimberly, and when Jason talked to him, he had to admit, he thought the dude looked interesting. Skull wasn't sure where he had come from, but he was definitely not from Angel Grove. He had to be new in town. Skull ran his hand through his black hair. He caught Bulk's eye. They both weren't sure what to think of him. Skull said, "I'm Skull. This is Bulk." Usually, he was the sidekick. Skull was trying to get in Kim's pants. He wasn't sure that he even still wanted to, it was just habit. "You new?"

"Yeah, this town is like fucking Pleasantville." Jason said, scoffing. "It's so lame. I'm from San Fran. My old man sold out house and moved us to this…. fucking assbackwards town." Jason did his best to ignore the hurt look on Kim's face. He wasn't going to feel guilty for not being tactful. Jason wasn't a tactful guy. He just didn't have the patience for it. Jason almost wished he did. Jason probably never would. It wasn't his bag. "You guys want to go raise hell?" He asked. Jason felt like getting a five finger discount on something.

That surprised them both. Skull looked at him. He wasn't sure what Jason was asking. They didn't do a lot of serious law breaking. Skull could tell that Jason meant what he was saying. Something serious. Skull looked at him. "You mean, like, something serious? Stealing?" He asked. He didn't really know if he wanted to do something like that. But it might be kind of a rush. Skull didn't know if they could avoid getting caught if they did it. He ignored the look on Kim's face. She looked utterly horrified. "That's something new. That's one thing we've never done."

"Well, then, fuck, let's go." Jason said, as he pulled out his keys. "I've got my bike. I can meet ya'll somewhere." Jason ran his hand over his chest. "There has to be something to do in this town." Jason was going to have to learn where all the cops hung out. He wasn't going to get pinched. Jason was going to have to learn the lay of the land. He refused. That hadn't happened yet, and he was going to keep his record clean as far as that went. Jason ignored Kim, she looked _really_ upset. He wasn't going to dry her tears. It was better she learned now, before she got attached. Jason wasn't going to act like he cared. Jason couldn't be that guy.

Kimberly watched them walk away, Jason not even looking back at her. She ran her hands along her arms. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Jason to go get himself in trouble. But clearly, that was his plan. Kimberly tried to come up with something to say to stop him. She just couldn't. Kimberly sighed and stood there for a minute, watching them walk away. Kim didn't really know what to say. They got further away, and Kimberly very reluctantly went back to her friends. She didn't know how she was going to end up not having feelings for Jason, because she already did. She had all these butterflies in her stomach. Jason was the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life. Kimberly went back to her friends. They all looked up when she got back. "There's a new boy in town." Kimberly said, ignoring the looks of pity that they gave her. She didn't want to know what they had to say. They were going to tell her that he wasn't good enough for her. Kimberly didn't want to hear that. She had to have him. He was… she could tell that he was more than met the eye.

When Kimberly got to school the following Monday, Jason was there. He was hanging out on the stairs, openly smoking. That was the crazy part. She couldn't believe how brazen that was. Kimberly ran her hand through her hair, trying to relax. Seeing him got her all twisted up. She wasn't sure why. Okay, that wasn't true. She was. She just didn't want to admit why. Kimberly ignored him as best she could, because she didn't want to set herself up for more pain. She went to her locker, where Zack and Aisha were waiting for her. She started spinning her locker combination. Kimberly wasn't going to even mention his name. She looked at her friends. "So, are you guys ready for that physics test?" She asked, as she got her books out. She did her best to keep her tone calm. Kimberly didn't want to talk. Not about Jason. She knew that she was barking up the wrong tree. She knew that Jason didn't want to be with her. Kimberly wished that he did. He was so cute. She'd even got so far as to say that he was sexy. Kimberly was so glad she even thought so. She was scared that she'd be too frigid or something to want that. But he was cute enough, and she was okay with that. She knew that she might want to have sex, that was scary. But with Jason…

Jason was smoking, and Bulk and Skull were with him. He didn't really care that Kimberly had seen him. It wasn't going to change is behavior. Jason was never worried about how his behavior would effect others. He supposed that meant that was a shitty thing for him to do, but he had never been concerned. Jason took another puff of his cigarette. Bulk and Skull were both trying to look like they didn't want to be around the smoking. But Jason was owning it. He didn't care. If he got tossed out, so what. It wouldn't be the first school he was expelled from. Jason had already been expelled from four high schools and six middle schools. Or junior high. Whichever you wanted to call it. Jason didn't know and didn't care. "You guys are incredibly useless." He said. It was more of a buddies joking kind of thing. Jason didn't hate them. They were proving that they were going to be good for stealing and shit. Jason had managed to get all kinds of shit with them. They hadn't taken that much themselves, but Jason ad made out like a bandit. Jason had gotten a lot of new clothes, that he actually _needed_, some new shoes, and a few new comic books.

He hung back against the railing. They were supposed to be going to class. Jason wasn't a class guy. He never had been. It was just a waste of his precious, valuable time. He could be out stealing. Or knocking over mailboxes or something. Jason thought it was better than listening to some dude rail about math for 45 minutes. That was time, time he could have, _all_ to himself. If it was nine kids, it would come out to 5 minutes each kid. There he was, _doing_ math. He already knew it. Next thing. Jason ran his hand along his hair. He caught the eye of that Zack kid, one of the kids that hung around Kim. Jason didn't know why he was staring, and stared back. He didn't look away with things like that. Full on, that was his way. Jason held it, a little menacingly, and eventually, Zack looked away. Jason thought he should feel triumphant but he didn't. He felt weird. Like he was supposed to know something that he didn't. Jason felt strange, because he hadn't ever been officially introduced, so it made no sense. Jason watched the back of his head, which was covered by his red bandanna. He didn't think about that long, didn't have the chance. That's when a teacher came up. Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't care. "No." He said flatly.

The teacher looked at him. "Excuse me, young man, but you are not dressed according to school rules, and furthermore, there is no smoking allowed. So you have to put that out." He was not at all bothered by Jason's attitude. He had seen boys like Jason before. He just needed a person to take interest in him. Show him that there was someone who did want him to go somewhere. It was going to be important that he try and get that point across. "Don't you have a class to go to? And keep in mind, the answer is yes."

Jason scoffed and ran his hand on the fabric of his jeans. He kept the smirk on his face. This wasn't going to end up the way this teacher wanted. Jason had had this type of teacher before. They always wanted to help him. They usually gave up when Jason was the one who wasn't going to be the 'good kid' that he always had inside him. Jason was sure that it would keep happening as long as the bleeding hearts were there. They were always coming out of the wood work. Jason was the one who was going to be the same. Always.

He kept his glare in place, and stared the teacher down. He continued to smoke, too. Let them try and intimidate him. Jason would stand his ground. Jason took a long, defiant drag on the offending object, and then let it out. At least it wasn't weed. He had some of that, too. Let them try. Jason didn't give a damn about if he had a future or not. This was complete and utter bullshit. Jason was as relaxed as could be, and he knew that he was getting to the guy, too. Never show fear or weakness. It gave the opponent the advantage. Jason wasn't one to do that. "I probably do, but I don't have the foggiest idea what that would be. Mostly because I don't care, and also, lost my schedule. Ooops." Jason said, and he meant that. It was just too easy. He took another long drag. He could do this all day. He was very skilled at it. He had had lots of practice. This couldn't be any different than this school in San Francisco. He was willing to bet that it was about the same. They all wanted to _act_ like they cared, but they didn't. They never did. It had happened quite a bit. More than he wanted to admit. "Dude, I can do this all day. You don't scare me with your tough love bullshit. So save it for someone else."

After a standoff, Jason won. He moved on. Bulk and Skull were in awe. He just shrugged. Jason didn't care if they liked it or not. They were going to have to deal with it. It wasn't his problem. Jason put out the cig, since it was done, and hopped off the wall. "Going to English. There's a chick that I want to nail." He said by way of explanation, and his buddies nodded. He pulled out a toothpick, and chewed on it. When he got to the classroom, he peeked inside. Kimberly was sitting third row, 2 down. She was so beautiful. Jason actually felt this…. well, odd attachment to her. He wasn't supposed to want her. Jason even knew her last name now... Hart. She was Kimberly Hart. It was so ironic. That she would be that gorgeous with that last name and Jason wasn't sure that he even had one. He'd like to think he did, but he didn't. It was something he thought he'd maybe never have again. It really wasn't fair in the grand scheme of things. Life, that was. Jason was good at hiding how he was disappointed in life. You had to be to survive.

For Kim, English class was busy. She was supposed to write a paper on _Romeo and Juliet_. That definitely wasn't something she was prepared to do. Not because it was hard to get, but because she wasn't missing the comparison to herself and Jason. And that was incredibly stupid. There was no actual chance of that happening. Kimberly was being paired up with Aisha for the project. She was glad, because Aisha would help keep her focused. She had to be reminded that she didn't need to be with Jason. She was taking notes, while Aisha was talking about the comparisons to things they could make, like _West Side Story_. Kimberly personally didn't like that movie, but she got that it was a retelling of the tragic play. Kimberly felt eyes watching her, and she looked up. She looked around, and then caught Jason's brown eyes in the doorway. She held his gaze, until he looked away. Kimberly felt heartened, although she did wonder why he was watching instead of coming inside. Kimberly supposed she shouldn't really be surprised. He definitely didn't look like a boy who went to class very often. She blushed a little and turned back to Aisha, who had changed to a schedule for meeting up to get the work done. This she chimed in on, they needed a good grade.

When class let out, Kimberly had to say bye to Aisha, she had history next, and Aisha had gym. She ran into Jason in the hallway. He was leaning against the lockers, playing with his iPhone. Was he waiting for her? That couldn't be, not after what he had said. Kimberly was really surprised. "Were you waiting on me?" She asked, not able to keep the hopeful sound out of her voice. That would be nice. Plus, she usually had boys circling around after English. She pushed her bag higher on her shoulder.

Jason shrugged noncommittally. He didn't want to admit it. But of course he had been. Jason felt… some odd attachment to her. Why, he didn't know. It would be completely useless for them to be together. Jason glanced up at her, meeting her hazel eyes. "It's no big deal, babe." He said, and he meant it. Jason was going to end up falling for her, and that was going to end up badly for all concerned. It would lead to nothing good. Jason just couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful and innocent. Jason liked them that way. They were the ones who were good for being an old lady.

"Are you sure about that?" Kimberly asked, her eyes on him. She didn't know if he would admit it, but she knew it was true. Kimberly was sure now that he liked her, too. Kimberly tightened her grip on her books. She was further surprised when Jason took them from her, and held them with one hand at his side. Kimberly didn't know what he was doing, but she settled into a pace with him. A slow one. Jason still probably didn't know his way around. Kimberly folded her arms, not sure what to do with her hands. She didn't usually have someone to carry her books for her.

That was the one thing that Jason didn't want to answer. He didn't want to admit out loud that he wasn't sure. Jason couldn't let himself have anything permanent. He would just end up losing it. Jason couldn't even fathom losing anything else. He really didn't want to go through that again. It was bad enough that he'd lost his mother. Jason had often wondered what it might have been like if his mother had lived. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It showed off his pierced ear. He was wearing a tiny gold hoop. Jason held her books tightly in his hand so he didn't drop them. "What class do you have next?"

"History." She replied, still _very_ confused. This wasn't what she had been expecting. Kimberly kept her eyes on him, wondering what to say. She didn't want to scare him off now that he was talking to her. Kimberly didn't want to scare him off now that he was talking to her. Kimberly didn't want to scare him off. He was here with her without anything forcing him to be. She didn't have to get him to do anything. Kimberly looked down at her shoes, marveling at their pink color. Then she said, "Are you sure you want to talk to me? You've been trying to avoid me." That was just true.

She had to ask that, when he didn't want to answer. Jason sighed. He was going to have to tread carefully. There was going to be only one way out of this. Jason was going to have to lie. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he just couldn't help himself. There was just something about her that he really liked. Jason knew that this was a _very_ bad idea. She was never going to accept that it couldn't be at all serious. Jason said, "I don't know, I don't think it really matters, does it?" Jason hoped that she'd take that and accept it.

Kimberly nodded, hoping that he was just being evasive. Kimberly didn't want the alternative to be true. She sighed and started up the stairs, her class was upstairs. Jason followed. Every student they passed stared at them. It was a small school, and of course there were rumors flying around. Kimberly couldn't help it but feel lucky. He was incredibly sexy and he was talking to _her_. Kimberly stopped outside the classroom, and Jason handed her her books. Kimberly tucked her hair behind her ear. She had never been more nervous in her life. It was imperative that she got this right. She wasn't going to get him to walk away, no matter what she had to do. Kimberly hugged her books to her chest. "Do you have plans for lunch? We could meet for lunch." Kimberly said, giving him a big smile. She hoped that he would agree to go. They could sit with her friends, although she was sure that he wouldn't want to. Jason actually seemed to like Bulk and Skull. That was completely puzzling to her. They were completely numbskulls, and she wished that something she could say that would get him to stop hanging out with them. She had to admit, he was the type, even if he was more than that.

Really? She wanted to get lunch? Jason did his best not to roll his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to go or not. He had been planning on going off campus for lunch. If he was even here the rest of the day. School wasn't his bag. Jason was half hoping he'd get kicked out and they could move again. Jason hated this place already. It was incredibly boring. Jason did finally agree. "Okay, fine." He said, doing his best to sound casual about things. She _had_ to get that idea.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll like! I know that it's very different than Power Rangers, but it's AU, and I thought it should be a little more adult. It's going to get darker before it gets lighter, just fyi. Let me know what you think! More asap. I promise. XD.**_


	2. Miles To Go

Chapter Two: Miles to Go

When lunchtime rolled around, Kimberly was so very nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen. Jason was so very unpredictable. It was hard to guess if he'd come or not. She hadn't seen him since earlier in the day. Kimberly headed into the cafeteria, and she was surprised to find Jason waiting for her. She hadn't expected that. Kimberly couldn't keep away the smile that bubbled to her face. She was so glad to see him. Especially since she hadn't expected to see him. Kimberly went to the lunch line, Jason following her. She was so glad he was here. "What do you think you want to eat?" She asked, looking up at what the offerings were that day. She was thinking pizza would be good. She didn't know if much else sounded good. Kimberly was glad that Bulk and Skull seemed to be nowhere in sight, too. She didn't want to deal with them. It was still strange to her that Jason seemed to want to be friends with them. He was better than them. Kimberly picked up the pizza and put it on her tray. She wondered if Zack and the others would join them. She hoped so, she wanted them to like Jason. Kimberly didn't know for sure how that was going to go, either. But maybe it was going to be okay. They could do it.

Jason wasn't sure what had made him actually show up to lunch with Kimberly. He really thought she was beautiful. Jason knew that he had no business being with her though. Jason wasn't the kind of guy that she could take home. He couldn't help himself though. She was so beautiful. Jason thought her naivete was actually adorable. He was sure that she was a virgin, and that was kind of hot, too. Jason absolutely wasn't. He was at least safe when he did have sex. Jason wasn't about getting a disease or something. Jason shrugged as he looked over the choices. "I don't know. I am really into burgers." He said. Jason grabbed a burger and fries, putting it on his tray. They had everyone staring at them. Jason didn't much care about that. Jason was just glad that no one was starting any shit. Jason didn't have time to beat up anybody. Jason had a black belt in three different kinds of martial arts. He wasn't supposed to be violent with it. And mostly he wasn't. Jason just liked to be able to kick ass if he had to. Jason walked with her to pay. He pulled out his wallet. "I got both of these." He told the lunch lady, and Kimberly smiled and said a soft thank you.

Kimberly led them to her normal lunch table, Zack and Billy were there already, and Zack's cousin Curtis. Kimberly and Curtis had dated for five minutes in junior high. Kimberly was glad that they'd stayed friends. She said softly, "Guys, this is Jason." Kimberly said this, although she was sure that they all knew that. Rumors had been flying all over the place. Kimberly had heard a lot of them. She was sure none of them were true, though. Kimberly didn't tend to put stock in rumors. Half of the time there was no truth to them. Kimberly was surprised when Jason pulled out her chair for her. She sat down, a big smile on her face. It was really romantic of him. Kimberly had literally never been so happy, even though she wasn't sure that it would last long. She could tell that he was still fighting demons within himself. She could tell that he was fighting his urges to be a good guy instead of the bad guy he was. She really wasn't sure which ones she wanted to win. She mostly just wanted him to be happy. Clearly he wasn't sure what he wanted to be. Kimberly looked up when Aisha joined them. Now they were all here. She introduced them all. Kimberly didn't know what Jason would think of her friends, but she hoped that he'd like them. They were her best friends. And she really wanted Jason to be her boyfriend.

Jason wasn't sure what to make of her friends. They were just as naive as Kimberly, but since he didn't want to sleep with any of them, it wasn't the same. Jason took a bite of his burger, casting his glance at them all in turn. The hip hop dancy dude and his girlfriend weren't so bad, Jason thought if things were different he'd've been friends with them. The Billy dude he wasn't so sure about. He was kind of a nerd. Not that that was bad, he just wasn't someone that Jason would want to hang out with. Jason didn't chime in very often, he was usually pretty quiet.

Zack arched his eyebrows as he looked back at Jason. He felt very protective of Kimberly. Other than Curtis, she'd never have had a serious boyfriend. It's like she was waiting for the right guy. Zack wasn't sure that he thought this Jason joker was it. He knew not to believe every rumor, but there had to be some truth. Zack took a bite of his pizza. It was pretty good. He kept his brown eyes on Jason, trying to read him. He was having a hard time, this dude was super quiet. And he was friends with Bulk and Skull. That gave him strikes. He met Kim's eyes, she was glaring at him. That meant shape up and stop judging.

When they were finished with lunch, one that went very well, Jason offered to carry Kim's books to her class for her. Kimberly briefly wondered if Jason was going to class or if he was skipping. She was quiet on the walk, but his fingers laced through hers, and he held her hand all the way to her class. Everyone stared at them as they walked. Kimberly had to admit, that felt _really _good. Why, she didn't know. She guessed it was because no one had ever been that envious of her before. Kimberly tucked some of her hair behind her ear as they stopped in front of her door. Kimberly didn't really know what to say to him. Ever. She had to learn how to talk to him. They had to communicate somehow. Kimberly looked down at their entwined hands. They looked _really_ nice. She was so glad that he was holding her hand. He was tracing the back of her hand with his thumb. She'd never had someone do that before. It felt incredibly amazing. Kimberly cleared her throat. "So, you want to go to the Youth Center after school? I have to work on my gymnastics, but then we could grab a bite at the Juice Bar." It was run by this great guy named Ernie. They all loved Ernie. Kimberly thought the place might be a little too lame for Jason, but she really hoped that he would want to go. He was so…. she just wanted to get to know him better. Kimberly wanted to know him very well.

It was so hard to say no to that heart shaped face. Jason said, "Sure, yeah, I'll go with you. Meet me by the bike rack?" He asked, and she nodded. Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek, he'd wanted to go for the lips but he chickened out. Jason never chickened out. Mostly because he was sure that she wanted serious, and he didn't know that that would be okay. Jason ran his hand through his long hair, it was free of its ponytail. It flowed to his shoulders freely. "I'll pick you up out front then." Jason said, a touch of nervousness in his rich baritone.

"Great. Just…. you have an extra helmet, right? Because my dad will kill me if it's on a bike with no helmet." Kimberly didn't see the point in telling him that he'd kill her anyway. She didn't want to disappoint him if she didn't have to, but Jason was truly amazing. She was so going to risk her dad's anger to be with him any way that she could. Kimberly was already starting to really fall for him. He was such a complex person. That _was_ really interesting to her. There was more to him than met the eye, and that wasn't true of most of the guys in Angel Grove. Kimberly was doing her best to behave right.

Telling her he did have a helmet, he told her that he had to go and handed her her books so she could go to class. Jason let go of her hand, a bit reluctantly. Why the fuck was he getting so damn attached to this girl? She was way too good for him. _Way_ too good. Jason couldn't imagine going steady with anyone, let alone her. He looked back once over his shoulder to see her once more. Honestly he had to stop doing this. It was ridiculous. He had to put a stop to it. But he also couldn't imagine hurting the girl that that gorgeous face belonged to. God, this chick was turning him soft. Jason headed down the hall. He didn't know what he was going to do about all of this. Maybe he'd go and get laid or something. Although he wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't be picturing Kimberly's face when that happened. Okay. What the hell was up with him? This place was making him soft. He got to the auditorium, where he found Bulk and Skull. He nodded at them, sliding onto the bleachers with them, taking out a joint. He didn't care if it was on school grounds. Jason was made to break rules. He lit it and lifted it to his mouth. He took a deep puff before he said anything. "What's up, losers?" He asked, not even trying to apologize for the losers remark. Jason never apologized for anything. That was something that he _should_ care to work on.

Bulk still wasn't sure what to think of Jason. Dude was a bit crazy. He wasn't sure if he wanted dude to be hanging out with them. He was into a lot more crazy stuff happening than he and Skull were. They had to stop this before it got out of hand. Skull, on the other hand, seemed delighted with the guy. Which was crazy, because Skull was still supposedly trying to get into Kim's pants. And Kim had a major crush on this dude. Whom they had no fucking clue about. All they knew was he'd moved down from San Fran. They had tried to get more, dude was Fort Knox. Bulk didn't like or trust him so far. First time they'd gone to do something with him and he'd stolen all kinds of things, none of which he needed, but of course had done so anyway. He shared, of course, but Bulk still didn't like it. That is not what he and Skull were about. They liked to do their petty pranks. They were class clowns, nothing more. Bulk gave Jason a small wave, without trying to make it look like it was a disinterested wave. Bulk was going to have to take care of this, since Skull was completely useless. At the moment, he and Jason were discussing math's use after school years. So _thrilling_.

Jason wasn't a bit deterred by Bulk staring at him. He just continued his conversation with Skull, he wasn't one bit worried about what he thought. Not his thing. Jason preferred what he thought of himself rather than others' thoughts. Jason liked to do things his way. Damn to hell whoever thought different. Jason loved his life. He nudged Skull. "Yo, Skullovitch, want to go to the mall?" He knew Bulk was going to say no, so it was curious as to who would be in charge. Jason knew that it would be him. He wasn't at all stupid. Jason was going to show Bulkmeijer who was Boss.

"Hell yeah, Scott, let's go." Skull agreed, a smile on his face and not looking at Bulk at all. Jason grinned. Very good sign. Skull of course didn't notice any potential tension. He was just glad to go to the mall. Jason watched Skull's face, and he watched Bulk's face. He was winning, and not by default. "You coming, Bulky?" Skull asked, as if the answer of yes should be obvious. Jason had a very triumphant look on his face. Bulk looked positively pissed. Jason could do nothing but smile cheekily. He knew he'd won. Bulk told Skull for them to go on ahead and go, and Jason and Skull got up to ditch school. That's all that he wanted to do. Especially today.

When Jason was late for their date, Kimberly wasn't surprised. She was sure that he'd ditched school all day. She did, however, wait for him like agreed. She just hoped that he would show up, like planned. He was so worth all of this. At least, she thought so. It was something that she thought she should do, be there for him. Wait, be patient. It was the right thing to do. Kimberly could tell that there was a good guy in there. He just needed someone to bring it out. Kimberly was going to do her level best. She kept her eyes peeled out for his bike, which did finally show up.

Jason pulled up in front of Kimberly and killed his bike. He got off it, pulling up the extra helmet for Kimberly to put on. He still wasn't sure what had made him show up for sure. But he was here. Jason ignored the butterflies in his stomach when their fingers touched when he handed her the extra helmet. He didn't know what this Youth Center would be like, but he would go with her since she asked. _That _was troubling. He would have to examine why that was so important to him later. Jason watched as Kimberly slid the helmet on over her head, thinking how hot it was. She was going to make a great old lady. Oh _that_ wasn't good, _fuck_.

The silence was a lot troubling to her, but she was fast noticing that he was quiet as a rule. That was just how he rolled, apparently. She was okay with quiet, She liked to talk a lot, so it would work out perfect. She put the helmet on and then climbed on the bike behind him, holding onto him tightly. She didn't look to see if he was smiling, she was too busy being happy that she was pressed up close to him. He smelled amazing. He started up the bike, and took off, listening to Kim's directions as to where the Youth Center was. She was really enjoying herself. She hung on tightly and gleefully thought in her head how great it was.

He liked that she was so into this. Although he should be backing off, he did not do serious relationships. She was getting attached, he could tell. That was bad. Without sounding like a broken record. He had to come up with some kind of solution. They couldn't just keep going on like this. They had to come to a decision that Jason was comfortable with. Although he had a feeling that Kimberly wouldn't be comfortable with quite the same way. Jason was letting all of his defenses down. It was strange and he wasn't sure at all that he liked it. But it kept happening, the more time that he spent with Kimberly. That was why he'd been wary about spending time with her. They came to a stop at the Youth Center.

Jason watched her do her gymnastics thing. She was really good. He'd grabbed a table at the Juice Bar section, and to his surprise, that hip hop guy joined him. That was a bit odd. He looked at him, wondering if the hip hop guy would start talking to him or not. Jason hoped that he wouldn't. He didn't want to have to deal with that. Although he knew hip hop dude was very important to Kimberly. Jason gave him a polite nod, but that's all he would do. He didn't want the dude to say something. That was the last thing that he wanted. Jason did his best to keep his eyes on Kimberly working on her moves. She was really good. Jason admired her tenacity. She was going to be amazing in the professional stage. If she took it that far. Jason didn't know how she could be that good and _not_ take it somewhere though. Jason didn't have anything like that. Unless you counted martial arts. But he was _not_ planning on doing anything with that. It was just….. it was something that he wasn't sure that he had the stamina to deal with. Jason didn't want to look at it too closely. He wasn't really sure why. But it was something that he didn't care to know the reason why. It was just something that should have the lid kept on tight. That's how he was with everything.

When she finished, Kimberly headed over to Jason. She had showered, too, and put on her clothes. She sat down in the chair next to Jason, Zack was at the table, too. Kimberly could tell that there was a bit of tension. She wondered why. It's not as if they knew each other well. So that shouldn't be getting in the way. Kimberly looked at them both. "You guys hungry? I'm going to get some fries and a shake. I'll order for you too." Zack told her his order, but Jason insisted he was fine. She was a bit puzzled by that, but she didn't pressure him to give her one. She went up to the counter, and chatted with Ernie a bit while she gave him her orders. That's when Bulk and Skull came in. Kimberly was immediately wary. She knew that Jason and them were starting to get close. Kimberly didn't know if she liked that. Bulk had a strange look on his face, and she wondered why that was. Maybe he didn't like Jason. Kimberly wasn't sure how she felt about that if it was true. She turned to look back at Jason, to see if he'd get up and join them. He didn't, he stayed at the table with Zack. That was good, right? Kimberly kept her gaze on Bulk and Skull, curiously. She watched as Skull gave Jason a wave, before he moved on to Bulk. Kimberly hopped back to the table, and sat down, her fingers moving out to touch Jason's on top of the table. He didn't move his hand, so she laced her fingers through his. It felt really good.

When her fingers moved through his, Jason was more than a little alarmed, but he didn't pull his hand away. He wanted her to be able to feel comfortable with him. Even if he wasn't sure that he should want that. Jason felt drawn to her, she was just… so gorgeous and open, and honest. It was all the things he might have been without his life. If he had been raised differently. Jason looked at their entwined hands on the table. They looked like they belonged. That was a bit unsettling. But he liked it. He kept his hand in hers. It felt really good to hold hands with someone. Jason was going to turn soft if he wasn't careful. He finally said something. "So I thought you were really good up there on the balance beam." Jason finally looked her in the eyes. Those eyes were gorgeous. He loved them. Jason stroked the back of her hand, she had gorgeous tanned skin. Jason figured it must be from living in Southern Cali. He watched as a smile spread over her face. It was like her entire face lit up. Jason loved her smile. He was glad that he had been the one to cause that smile. It made him feel great. Jason leaned to kiss her on the lips softly. She kissed back, and he felt it all the way to his toes. It felt so good. What was happening to him? This girl…

Zack looked at them. They looked happy. Zack had to admit, Kimberly could do better. She was amazing. This guy seemed not good enough for her. Kimberly was like a sister to him. This guy….. he was broken. Zack could tell. Zack looked at Jason. "So where are you from, Jason?" Zack asked curiously. He wondered if Jason would tell him the truth. He was hoping to try and figure out who Jason really was. He seemed like a definite bad boy. She didn't need that. She needed a good guy for her first real boyfriend. Zack didn't want her to get hurt.

Jason looked over at Zack, not sure what to say to that. Tell him about San Fran or not? She didn't want to talk about it. "San Fran." He told him, his voice small and quiet. Jason hoped that Zack would let that go and not question him anymore. Although he got why he was asking. He was trying to find out who he was so Kim didn't get hurt. Jason didn't want to hurt her. He really didn't. She was so amazing and full of life, and if he hurt her that would stop. He hated to be that guy. He looked at their entwined hands again. She was too good for him. What was he doing? He had to let her go. Be her own woman. He wasn't exactly the good guy.

Kimberly gave Zack a look. She didn't want him to scare Jason off. He was a gorgeous guy and she really liked him. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to pressure him. "So, Jason, there's a dance coming up. A Sadie Hawkins dance. I thought we could go together." She wondered if Jason would go with her. She really wanted to go. She hadn't gone to a Sadie Hawkins dance in years. Not since sixth grade. Mostly because she hadn't ever crushed on anyone before. Kimberly tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear. He had to say yes. Kimberly really wanted to go. It would be so great. Kimberly knew that they would be the talk of the school. She really didn't care about being popular, but it would be kind of nice to be the center of attention. Kimberly looked at their entwined hands. She really liked their hands together like that. It looked really nice. Kimberly brushed some of her caramel colored locks behind her ear. There was something about Jason that made her feel like a little giggling schoolgirl who didn't know what to say or do. She kind of liked that, she liked that head over heels feeling for someone.

Okay, see, now she was asking him to some dance. What was he going to say? Deep down, he _did_ want to go, but if he did what would happen? He knew what would happen and he couldn't go there with her. Jason also was man enough not to hurt her feelings though. So he tried to think of a nice way to turn her down. It wasn't coming to him. The last time he'd gotten serious about someone, that girl had ended up dead. He was trying to avoid that with Kimberly. Jason thought that that was another reason that Kimberly was making him soft. "Um, I'll think about it." It was the best thing that he could think of at the moment. It was lame but it was the best that he had. He _had_ to get out of here _now_. "It's been fun, but I've got to get out of here. Um, I'll see you later." Jason said, and because he knew that she wanted him to kiss her bye, he didn't, just headed out to his bike. He knew that Kim would be able to get a ride home from the others. Jason was going to go home and call up one of the random skanks here and fuck her. He wanted to just get fucked so hard that maybe Kimberly's memory would be out of his mind. He was sure that it wouldn't work, and he was going to have to do it over and over and over again. He told himself it wasn't cheating and it was for Kim's own good. And in reality, it was. He sighed. Not that that made him feel less shitty.

When Jason had left, Kimberly felt bummed out. She didn't know what to say. She shouldn't have been surprised that he left. Shouldn't be assuming that he was going to stick around just because he had been lately. Kimberly looked after his retreating back, her face falling. Kimberly avoided looking at Zack, she didn't want to know what he thought. Zack was way too overprotective, and he would say that she should be aiming higher. Kimberly didn't want to look at it that way. That she was better than Jason. Kimberly didn't think that she was, by any means. She got up then to go get a smoothie, really hoping that Zack would stay put.

He didn't though. He followed her to the counter. Zack leaned next to her, his fingers just inches from her arm. Aisha may be his girlfriend, but he and Kim were really close. Like brother and sister. Zack looked at her. "Kim, what are you doing? I mean, honestly. This dude isn't worth it. You are _so_ much better for him than he is for you. I know that you _really_ like him, but this isn't the way to go. You can do better." Zack could only hope that she listened. She'd do what she wanted anyway. Normally that wouldn't matter in the least. But this time, it could really get her hurt. And he didn't want that at all.

"Zack, please." Kimberly said, ordering a lime raspberry smoothie. She didn't want to hear his lectures and warnings. She brushed her hand through her caramel colored locks. Kimberly didn't know that she could handle that right now. Not after what had just gone down. _Jason_ had kissed _her_, not the other way around. Why was he pushing her away already? Although that she shouldn't surprise her at all. Deep down, she knew that. "Don't do this. Don't lecture me. I know that you're just trying to protect me, but I can't do this right now." She meant it, and she hoped that he would listen. She stubbornly kept her gaze away from him. Normally Kimberly didn't mind him being that way. Right now she did. Why she couldn't exactly say. Kimberly accepted her smoothie and paid for it, stirring it with her straw, keeping quiet. Kimberly couldn't bring herself to say anything more. She took a sip of her drink, her fingers toying with her iPhone in her pocket. She kept waiting for Zack to say something more, hoping against hope that he wouldn't. Then all she could focus on was Jason, and what it was he was doing. _Okay, way to go, Kim_. She told herself. If she even tried to talk to him would he listen? She was very sure that it would be no. She heaved a sigh, wishing that things were less complicated. He was her first real crush.

Let her get away with that or not? That was the question. Zack leaned next to her, watching her. They had known each other for a very long time. He _knew _her inside and out. "Kim, I know that you really like him. That's good, really. But he may be beyond any help. You might not be able to reach him and find the good. I don't want to see you hurt. You are like my sister. I know that I can't talk you out of this, but I do want you to be as careful as you can." Zack knew that Kim was stubborn and was still going to do what she wanted anyway. He just hoped that she'd keep his warning in mind. Zack didn't want to have to beat this guy for hurting Kim. She was very important to him. He kept his gaze on her so she would know that he was serious. Zack didn't like this guy, he was all kinds of trouble. All he was going to do was hurt Kim. Zack didn't want to see that from Kim's first boyfriend. She deserved to be happy. Have someone who really loved her. Zack wanted the best for her. Wow, he really did feel like her brother. Maybe he _should_ relax. Get her to see on her own. She might consider things if it didn't seem like he was trying to tell her not to do it. Zack let out a sigh. This wasn't good.

Meanwhile, Jason was at his apartment, with a girl. He'd picked her up a couple of weeks ago. He and she were sitting on the bed, kissing feverishly. Her name was Kat. She was Australian, and gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Kim was, but she helped get his mind off Kimberly. Jason was straddling her, holding himself up above her with his strong arms. Jason kissed her deeper, he was hoping that this mindless casual sex would help. Jason was trying to avoid hurting Kim. He was trying to be a good guy. He was failing miserably, but he was trying. Jason took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Kat's hands ran over his strong abs as if she was counting them. Jason reached and took off her top, tossing it to the floor, too, and his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them through the bra material. Kat's fingers moved and unhooked it, it hooked in the front, and Jason's fingers slid the cups off her full breasts. He teased and played with her nipples, she writhed under him, her hips arching up. Jason leaned down to kiss her, his hand still moving over her chest. He parted her legs with his knee, and he brushed it up against her sex gently. She moaned, her hand cupping the nape of his neck. Jason's other hand moved down to unbutton her jeans, and they both moved to take them off. She'd gone commando. He let out a grin, and pressed a couple of his fingers to the outside of her sex, running along the slick folds. She gasped and arched up into him, and they both gasped.

Kat looked up into Jason's eyes. He was so gorgeous. She really liked him. As hot as the sex was, though, she knew that this was all it was for him. Sex. Kat didn't know who the girl was, but there was one. Her hands ran along his stomach, admiring his strong abs. She arched into him, before he pulled away long enough to take off his jeans. He was going commando, too. Jason reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom, unwrapping the wrapper. He slid it onto him, hoping that when Kat had said that she was on the pill, it was true. He parted her legs more, and eased into her. It helped that she wasn't a virgin. They both let out moans, and he set his hips at a steady pace. She let out a huge moan, and his hands slid over her breasts, as he pounded into her. It was hot and sweaty, and Jason grew harder as he slid as far into her as he could go. Kat gasped out his name, her hands going to scratch his back, and then sliding down to grab his ass. She kept them there, as if she was trying to hold him in. Jason's hips moved of their own accord, and he was going to come. Jason leaned down to kiss her, they didn't do a lot of that, because sex didn't really require kissing. Especially when that's all this was ever going to be. Jason wished that he could be a stronger man, as he came, his back arching hard.

When finished, he'd flopped to the bed beside her, wondering if she was going to ask him about Kim. She didn't know specifics, but she knew of her. Jason didn't know what he was going to say if she did ask. He ran his hands along his stomach, through the hair that led to the happy trail that was trailed down to his long length. She turned to look at him, leaning on a long, tanned arm. Jason looked at her, wondering what he was going to say. They were actually getting to be good friends. Jason brushed his hand through some of Kat's blonde hair. "You aren't going to ask me about her, are you?" He asked. Kat was an actual friend, unlike Bulk and Skull. Skull was someone to hang out with, and Bulk wasn't anything. Jason knew that the guy didn't like him. He brushed his hand through his brown hair. Jason didn't really want to talk about Kim with her. He didn't really know why. He just couldn't. It was like admitting that he had real feelings for Kim. Jason wasn't sure that he could do that. It was something that he was still working through himself. Jason didn't think that it was something that he was ready to examine. Mostly because he was already dealing with enough. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just…. I know that I have to walk away. It's hard for me to do." Jason didn't exactly have a history of doing the right thing. If he did, he'd be a completely different person. Jason brushed his hand through his hair again.

"You know I'm not going to force you to do anything." Kat said, watching him with an eyebrow raised. Kat knew that there was a good guy that was in there. She hoped that she would get to see more of that guy. She didn't know that she would. Jason kept himself pretty guarded. Kat wasn't sure that she blamed him. She hadn't seen his dad at any point since they'd been sleeping together. Kat got up, not even _trying _to hide anything. "I'm going to order pizza." She told him, and he nodded his assent. She went to get her phone, calling up the internet to go to Papa John's website. She cycled through the choices, wondering what this girl was like. Kat wasn't the type to get jealous, and she sort of had a girlfriend anyway. Kat hadn't told Jason about her yet. Kellie was an amazing girl. She lived in Stone Canyon, it wasn't far from Angel Grove. Kat didn't know what was going to happen with her. They were still in the closet. Well, Kellie was. Kat wasn't holding who she was. Kat wasn't sure that she could be with someone who was trying to stay in secret. It was too hard. Kat ordered a meat lovers with extra cheese, and got out a beer and a wine cooler from the fridge and went to the bedroom. Jason was doing some martial arts moves by the bed. Kat thought that was so sexy.

The next day at school, Jason and Kat were in front of his locker, she was playing with his long hair. Jason was letting her, mostly, so he didn't have to think about much else, and it felt _good_. Jason was almost hoping that Kim would see and get angry, just so she would move on. Jason knew that's how he really loved her. He knew that he wasn't good enough for her. Jason looked up as Skullovitch came up to him. "Yo, asshole." Jason said, as he closed his locker and leaned against it, looking at him. His hand almost slipped down and took the blonde's hand, but he was able to resist. "Where's Bulkmeijer?" He asked, not really caring to know the answer. Jason hoped that he wouldn't know and say so.

Before Skull could answer, Zack walked up. "Scott…. what the hell are you trying to do to my girl Kim? She's all torn up because you left her yesterday. Why would you hurt her like that?" Zack asked, folding his arms tightly. Zack would kick his ass if he had to. "You are not going to hurt her anymore. If you do, you will pay." Zack kept his glare on him. Zack just hoped that Jason would listen and he wouldn't have to fight if he didn't have to. That's how martial arts worked. Zack didn't know what he would do if Jason went with the fighting. He hadn't planned on that. But he supposed that he should have. Jason was all badass and whatnot. He eyed him, daring him to fight him.

The nerve of this guy. Jason supposed that he shouldn't be surprised though. Jason arched an eyebrow loftily as he looked at him. He knew that Zack was trying to protect Kimberly. He was actually glad that she had someone to watch her back. Jason ignored Kat's look of surprise and looked at Zack. "I am not trying to hurt her, Taylor. I am trying to save her from being hurt. I am bad news. Kimberly is a good person. I am not. And you know that. That's why you're doing this. You can't just stand by and let her be hurt. You're a good guy, too." Jason said, folding his arms tightly too.

That threw Zack a little. He hadn't expected Jason to readily agree. But he was glad that he had. Zack was still on edge with him, but he did relax a little on the inside. Zack wasn't sure what to say. He had lost a little bit of steam when Jason had agreed with him about not hurting Kimberly. "So you think that being an ass is the way to go? Instead of being honest with her? You could do something other than look like you're blowing her off?" Zack's tone was a bit incredulous. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised about that, either. Zack didn't doubt that kind of behavior from Jason. He was a bad dude after all.

"In retrospect, it might have been the wrong way to go. But she has to know that I'm bad news. What better way than to be an asshole to her?" He asked. Jason knew that there was going to be a discussion with Kat later about this. Jason wasn't looking forward to that. He knew that he wouldn't be able to shake those off with vague answers. Jason brushed one of his hands through his long hair. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now. Jason wasn't going to explain anything to Kimberly. He wasn't that guy. Jason had never been that way. Maybe once upon a time, he'd had the potential to be, but not anymore. Life had happened. "I'm not going to explain to her, Taylor. I don't want to give her the good impression." He said. Jason was rapidly falling in love with her, and he _had_ to pull away. That's how he knew that he really did care about her. Jason didn't break his brown eyed gaze from Zack. He could win in a staring contest, definitely. Jason wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to get Taylor to step off. Jason was done with this conversation. Jason didn't see that they were going to agree on anything. He would be surprised if they did. Jason honestly was ready to be done with this day entirely, he was thinking about just skipping the rest of the day. Do something useful, it's not as if he cared about getting good grades in math class. What the hell.

That's when Kimberly happened on them, having heard the commotion. She brushed some of her long caramel colored hair behind her ear. "Jason?" She asked, looking from him to Zack, and then her eyes settling on Kat. She had seen Kat, there were a lot of rumors flying around about her. Kimberly didn't put much thought in rumors. Kimberly wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell that _something _was. She wondered if Zack had said something to Jason. Kimberly held her books in her arms, and looked at him. "Jason, I don't know if Zack said anything to you, but I didn't ask him to." She said firmly, Zack would pay later.

Sighing, Jason took her arm, and led her down the hall a bit, to talk to her alone. How the fuck did he get himself into this situation? He brushed his hand through his long brown hair behind his ear. "Kim, you know that I don't want to hurt you. At least, not intentionally." He started, not sure what else to say. Jason didn't know how to do this without being an asshole. Jason brushed his hand on his chin, he had a few days' stubble. Jason sighed and decided he had to get mean. "Kim, nothing more is going to happen with us. Okay? I've been fucking someone else." The sad part is, it was true. Kimberly's eyes were filling up.

This had to be a joke, right? Kimberly's eyes were full of tears. She hated herself for that, in that moment. Kimberly didn't want to show weakness. She looked up in his eyes. "Please tell me that you're kidding." She said, her tone full of unshed tears. Kimberly wasn't sure if she could hear this right now. She was having a hard time just standing without collapsing. This hurt more than it should, after all, they hadn't even been official. So it's not as if she actually _had _a reason to be angry. She knew that she didn't. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Kimberly was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe. She wondered what was going to happen now as she fainted.

Jason caught her on the way down, setting her gently on the floor, cradling her head. There was no doubt that he felt like shit about this. He looked up as Zack came up, and he let Zack take her, getting up and walking off, not even grabbing Kat on the way. He didn't want to explain. It was bullshit and he didn't want to deal with it. Any of it. He just kept walking until he was outside. Jason slid his leather jacket on and headed for his motorcycle. He climbed on, and put on his helmet, taking off. Jason didn't even care where he was going. Jason had to get out of there. Jason was really wishing that he could go back to San Fran. If he had the money, he would. Jason hated this town.

That evening, Kimberly had gotten _really_ drunk. She was that upset about Jason. She had lost her virginity to some guy, and now she was on her way home on the bus. Kimberly knew that she shouldn't have gone out by herself…. but it was too late now.

_**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long! I hope ya'll liked, and let me tell you that it's going to get more angsty before it gets better. Just fyi. Review if you want!**_


End file.
